Strawberry Pocky
by celengdebu
Summary: Hase, harusnya sadar lebih cepat bahwa kencan gembira bersama Jounouchi dan Invitto tak pernah punya maksud bersenang-senang dengan biasa saja. Kamen Rider Gaim. HaseJouHase.


Fandom : Kamen Rider Gaim

Characters : Hase Ryoji, Jounouchi Hideyasu.

Note : Happy belated Pocky Day! Dan selamat untuk para kacang karena sudah bisa henshin, yey! \o/

.

* * *

.

"Pocky Game?"

Hase menurunkan mic dari depan hidungnya dan beralih memandang lima gadis Invitto yang tampak terkikik-kikik di sofa sebelah, anak buahnya yang selesai melapor pun ditatap dengan kosong seperti lupa akan sesuatu, "Maksudmu, kita dan mereka?"

"_Hai._"

Sudut bibir Hase berkedut, _sedang asyik bernyanyi juga_,_ ck_. Mencoba mengacuhkan tanggal sebelas dengan menghindari Drupers yang mendadak penuh pasangan itu sia-sia saja. Pantas anggota tim yang semuanya berkacamata ini antusias sekali waktu mengajak timnya karaoke bersama, ternyata memang sedang berniat merayakan sesuatu.

Digaruk-garuknya rambut yang susah payah ditata selama setengah jam sebelum berangkat tadi, meletakkan micnya dan duduk menunggu gadis-gadis itu mengeluarkan banyak kotak-kotak mini berlabel merek makanan ringan diiringi tepuk tangan bersemangat dari anggotanya sendiri.

"Namanya juga anak perempuan~" suara lain menyahut tak kalah menyebalkan, bersamaan dengan sebentuk lengan terjulur mengambil gelas panjang berisi limun dingin milik Hase, diteguk satu kali dan digeser ke sebelah pipi sambil digoyang pelan hingga es batu di dalamnya berdenting pelan membentur gelas. Bola mata di balik lensa berputar memandang pintu keluar, "Aku yakin para _doutei _di ruangan ini sedikit tidak rela karena dilarang _leader_nya mencari kencan di hari libur. Ah, tidak-yang _doutei _kan cuma kamu sendiri ya?"

Tak pernah punya cukup dalih, Hase lebih memilih untuk menuding benda di samping wajah Jounouchi, "Itu minumku loh."

"Tapi yah, aku tak keberatan bersenang-senang sedikit, walau tidak lebih menghibur daripada pijat refleksi atau pergi ke sauna. Kebetulan sedang pegal nih, aduh," Jounouchi memukul pelan bahu kirinya memakai lengan yang tak memegang gelas, "Sepertinya persiapan mereka sudah beres, bisa geser tidak? Badanmu terlalu besar."

Berdecak malas karena perutnya disikut, Hase menurut untuk memberi tempat agar pemuda itu bisa mencondongkan tubuh dan mengamati apa yang sedang dikerjakan gadis-gadis tadi di depan meja. Tidak benar-benar bergerak sih, lebih tepatnya duduk menyamping dan merunduk di atas paha Hase yang tampak acuh. Seperti insting, pergelangannya ditaruh di bahu Jounouchi sementara yang bersangkutan memegangi salah satu paha Hase memakai kedua tangan, punggung melengkung imut sambil berkomentar pendek, "Kecilkan musiknya."

"Ou."

Salah satu gadis Invitto mengacungkan toples bening berisi sejumlah gulungan kertas warna-warni sembari berkata bahwa itu adalah undian untuk menentukan pasangan dalam permainan nanti. Satu persatu anggota bergiliran mengambil dan membukanya diam-diam diiringi berbagai perubahan raut wajah. Salah seorang tampak berseru girang mengetahui dirinya mendapat urutan pertama serta pasangan yang manis, ada yang mengerang sebal karena dapat giliran terakhir, ada juga yang sigap menari karena nomornya bersisian dengan gadis yang paling cantik di Invitto. Dan meski cahayanya remang, nyaris gelap karena bola disko di langit-langit itu sedang berputar ditambah jarak sofa yang cukup jauh, Hase bisa melihat semuanya dengan jelas tanpa perlu menyipitkan mata.

"Cuma begitu saja senang sekali, dasar bodoh."

"Biarkan dong, gadis-gadisku ini sikapnya menarik dan manis, wajar kalau mereka gembira," ekor mata Jounouchi meruncing seolah sesuatu sedang mengendap di pikirannya, "Beda denganmu yang tidak punya selera bagus. Eh, jangan-jangan kamu iri ya?"

"Siapa?"

"Dilihat dari ekspresi tidak setuju itu sepertinya tebakanku benar, fufufu," kacamata Jounouchi dinaikkan jumawa, "Kalau kepingin main juga, aku tidak melarang loh."

"Aku tidak tertarik," decak Hase. Kedua lengannya direntangkan lebar-lebar di sandaran sofa, membiarkan penumpang tubuhnya menopang dagu di dekat perut sambil menatap lurus, "Dan jangan bilang seleraku tidak bagus ya, enak saja."

Jounouchi terkekeh, bibirnya membentuk garis panjang mengejek, "Apa ada bukti?"

"Ha?" delik Hase, kebiasaan memajukan dagu disertai kening berkerut tiap nada kalimatnya meninggi malah membuat Jounouchi makin bersemangat memperhatikan, "Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Memangnya selama ini bagaimana?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana?"

Alih-alih menjawab, alis Hase menyatu sembari ditudingnya telunjuk secara terbalik ke hidung Jounouchi lalu pada dirinya sendiri. Satu, dua kali. Jounouchi mengerjap inosen, sengaja bergeming dan Hase kembali menggerakkan jari menganggap lawan bicaranya itu masih tidak mengerti.

"Un, ya? Aku, kamu..." eja Jounouchi, kini mengikuti gerak tangan Hase, "Kita?"

"Iya, kita."

"Kita kenapa?"

"Kenapa malah tanya?"

"Hase-_chan _kalau bicara yang jelas dong."

Datang juga, batin Hase, setiap Jounouchi memanggilnya dengan nama itu dan dengan nada imut yang terdengar menggoda, Hase tahu bahwa sesuatu sedang terjadi di benak sang partner. Dan ide apapun yang biasanya disusun Jounouchi dalam kondisi tersenyum miring begini biasanya bukan hal baik. Bukan menuduh, hanya mengatakan pengalaman.

.

_Secara tidak langsung aku ini sedang memujimu, tahu. _

.

"Ikut main yuk, Hase-_chan_?"

Wangi ini, aroma yang lebih manis daripada batangan biskuit berlapis cokelat dan bermacam krim buah yang tersebar di atas meja. Entah berasal dari rambut, leher, atau baju lengan panjang itu (hari ini dikenakan tanpa cardigan, Hase cukup kaget) –yang jelas, dari tengkuk saja wanginya sudah tercium harum meski samar-samar. Dia enggan dibilang hapal, tapi mencium wangi yang sama nyaris setiap hari, mau tak mau otaknya terlatih untuk mengingat kan?

Jounouchi yang sedang mendongak seperti ini juga sebetulnya berbahaya. Harusnya dengan kondisi hanya sesekali dihampiri cahaya, Hase bisa acuh melihat ke arah lain atau memilih lagu baru dan mengabaikan ribut-ribut di seberang sana. Sayangnya, kilatan lampu yang datang jarang-jarang itu malah membuat wajah Jounouchi semakin memesona. Hase menebak mungkin limun dingin yang diteguk barusan adalah penyebab kenapa bibir pemuda itu mendadak terlihat berkilau, tapi namanya minuman kan maksimal hanya akan membasahi, apa benar bisa sampai mengilap seperti ini? Hase sungguh ingin bertanya apa sebetulnya yang dibubuhkan Jounouchi di bibirnya, tapi bayangan akan didiamkan dengan seringai licik memaksanya bungkam.

_Ini menyiksa loh_, batinnya, hanya mampu memandang sambil menelan ludah secara rahasia benar-benar tidak nyaman. Kalau tak ada anak buahnya dan Invitto yang kini bersorak menyemangati pasangan pocky game kedua, rasanya Hase akan langsung menunduk lalu mencium Jounouchi. Tak akan ditampar kan? Toh Hase belum pernah melakukannya. Selama ini selalu Jounouchi yang suka mengambil kendali.

.

_Boleh tidak ya?_

_._

Dipandangnya kerumunan tersebut dan mendapati pasangan tadi gagal melanjutkan karena pockynya putus sebelum dimakan separuh. Satu bagian otaknya merespon cepat, mencoba satu kali tak ada salahnya.

Hase mengibaskan kepala. Tidak, tidak. Permainan uzai begitu cocoknya hanya untuk gadis-gadis lucu, gapnya terlalu besar untuk Hase yang beranggapan makan pocky dikunyah sedikit-sedikit begitu cuma buang-buang waktu. Langsung dimakan saja kenapa susah betul.

"Air mukamu berubah lagi loh Hase-_chan_," telapak tangan Jounouchi terulur menggapai dagu Hase dan menggerakkannya sekilas sambil memamerkan senyum lebar, "Jadi ikut main, tidak?"

"A, eh, tidak, aku lebih suka di sini," Hase menggeleng, diraihnya gelas minum yang ditinggal Jounouchi lalu meneguk sigap. Sedetik kemudian pemuda itu mengerenyit bingung. Kenapa limunnya jadi terasa agak manis?

Masih mengerutkan kening, ditatapnya Jounouchi yang mengulum dinding mulut dan melirik ke arahnya tanpa dosa. Bola mata Hase bergeser ke tepian gelas tempatnya menyesap lalu menyeka perlahan, mengangkat ibu jari dekat-dekat pada mata dan menyipit tajam. Tak yakin apa sebetulnya bekas aneh tersebut, diendusnya penasaran dan matanya spontan membulat.

Berpaling, Hase membuka mulut seperti hendak berseru pada pemuda di sampingnya, tapi—Jounouchi yang sepertinya sudah memperkirakan reaksi itu lebih dulu beranjak menegakkan diri dari paha Hase dan duduk sambil melepas kacamatanya.

"Menahan diri itu tidak bagus untuk kesehatan loh, Hase-_chan_," ujarnya, menyambut seorang anggota yang berjalan ke arah mereka dan memberikan sebuah kotak kecil pada Jounouchi sebelum kembali pergi, "Jawabannya?"

"...lipgloss."

"Ternyata lebih pintar dari dugaanku," kikik Jounouchi, menurunkan salah satu kakinya yang disilangkan, "Ini satu-satunya pocky yang kotaknya belum dibuka dan jenis rasanya cuma tinggal satu waktu kubeli tadi."

Hase berkedip heran, "Rasa?"

"Stroberi," Jounouchi membuka kemasan plastik di dalamnya serta menarik keluar sebatang biskuit berlapis krim merah muda, "Sama seperti yang sedang ada di ibu jarimu itu loh."

Bergeming, Hase mencerna beberapa saat sebelum saraf pekanya menemukan titik temu.

.

.

_Oh._

"Aku sudah menyewa satu ruangan lagi loh, Hase-_chan,_" Jounouchi bergeser merapat sambil memainkan ujung pocky yang tak tertutup krim, satu lengan diletakkan di bahu Hase selagi matanya diredupkan penuh maksud, "Mau mencicipinya dengan lebih jelas?"

.

Sebentuk telunjuk menyisir rahangnya dan Hase kembali menelan ludah.

.

.


End file.
